


Internal Exam

by rascal_succs (rad_rascal)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Don't even look at me W H E E Z E, Edgeplay, Edging, Fingerfucking, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is super self-indulgent, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_rascal/pseuds/rascal_succs
Summary: ERROR: INTERNAL EXAM NEEDEDERROR: RESCHEDULE INTERNAL EXAMINTERNAL EXAMPREVIOUS DATE... 			10/08/2039RESCHEDULINGRENEWED DATE…			10/10/2039 (Today)△ △ △ △ △Milo realizes that delaying on his check-ups leads to nothing good. (Alternate title: Rascal is a hot mess and wanted to see Milo fuck himselfsenseless)





	Internal Exam

"You cannot be serious.”

Milo groaned into his hands, hoping the ERROR messages would fade after they’d appear, but they stayed, no matter how hard he shut his eyes.

“What? What’s up?” The younger of the two asked curiously, peeking over the desk divider. Mika always had to have his nose too deep in Milo’s business, and it made sense; the two were incredibly close, a strong brotherly bond, as a human would call it.

But Milo wouldn’t _dare_ to tell him the faults in his programming at the moment.

“Just some stupid software update.” He lied, his LED glowing gold as he processed his thoughts. “I need to run it when work ends and we head home.”

“Well, we’ve got ‘bout an hour left. Don’t stress.” Mika finished, smiling before disappearing and heading back to work. He seemed to be careless and casual, as usual.

Milo, on the other hand, was panicking. He’d never seen these ERROR messages before. They looked like something similar to a missed check-up, but he knew he hadn’t missed his monthly analysis.

So what was it?

**ERROR: INTERNAL EXAM NEEDED**   
**ERROR: RESCHEDULE INTERNAL EXAM**

**_INTERNAL EXAM_ **   
**PREVIOUS DATE... 10/08/2039**

**_RESCHEDULING_ **   
**RENEWED DATE… 10/10/2039 (Today)**

△ △ △ △ △

What was supposedly an hour later felt extraordinarily longer to Milo, knee bouncing from the anxiety. He wanted to know, his curiosity was going to kill him. But soon enough, the clock struck.

5:00 PM.

In one abrupt moment, Milo stood and walked around to Mika, grabbing his arm and rushing out the precinct. Mika shouted defensively but allowed himself to be dragged out, quietly waving goodnight to the other RK model and their human partner. It didn’t take more than a split second for Milo to call a cab, his LED turning a golden yellow before reverting to it’s calm sky blue. The cab showed up in record time as well, and the two climbed in, Milo unusually stiff as he rested against the cushion. The car started to move, and Milo somehow felt his uneasiness grew the closer they got to their house.

“..? ….? ..lo? Milo?”

It took the younger twin almost a minute to get the other’s attention, Milo finally snapping out of his panic bubble and turning to Mika.

“What? Wh-What is it?”

“You’re drooling.”

The comment threw the brunette off guard, swiping at his mouth only to find nothing, and then frowning at the now giggling Deviant. “Very funny. Seriously, what?”

Mika needed a minute to calm down, still snorting as Milo pestered him now. “Ok, ok… I was just curious as to something earlier.”

“Something earlier?”

“That software update you mentioned?”

“What soft-” Milo remembered, nodding slowly. “Oh. yeah.”

“Wow, you actually forgot? You were so anxious about it an hour ago.”

Milo played off the lie, plastering a fake smile on his face. “I realized that it’s only an update. There is no reason to be afraid of it.”

Mika was surprised. Milo usually about the smallest of things, and seeing him finally calm? It made Mika so happy. “I’m proud of ya, dude! You shouldn’t be scared, like ya said, there’s no reason to be. How long ya think the update’ll take? Hopefully no longer than a day right?”

Milo was actually unsure himself, shrugging. “Most likely.” He lied again, wanting to believe it too. He _hoped_ it didn’t take too long. “It didn’t seem to be anything major. I’m just surprised I didn’t get it sooner.”

“What is it for exactly?”

Milo bit his tongue at that, but forced himself to make up something on the spot, not wanting to blow his cover and make an idiot of himself. “... It’s an update on my senses. My sense software upon Deviation had somewhat corrupted due to my time hidden in the complex. It needs to be rebooted and refreshed. That’s all.”

The fact that Milo came up with all of that under a few seconds make him feeling amazing, relieved at how well he lied. He’d have to remember later though, in case the other Deviant asked about it again.

After he finished that thought, the car door swung open, their house in view. Mika stepped out with Milo following, smiling to the brother. “Hopefully all goes well!”

Pulling out his chain, Milo pressed a bronze key with a teal cover into the door lock, opening the house and subtly ushering Mika in.

“Well, if you’re gonna update, I’ll leave ya be. Holler if you need anything!”

With that, the younger retreated to his room, closing the door with a click. Milo immediately dropped the casual act after, undoing his vest and hanging it onto a chair in his own room. He wasn’t sure at first, but he carefully closed his door, silently locking it and sitting on the edge of his bed.

_Alright, now what was this examination?_

**_INTERNAL EXAM_ **   
**CHECK THIRIUM LEVELS…**   
**CHECK FOR INTERNAL DAMAGE…**   
**......**

This didn’t seem as bad he thought it would be, and the tasks were simple to accomplish. Each one he checked off the list with ease, almost finished until--

**CHECK “STORAGE”/PROSTATE…**   
**SAMPLE SEMEN AND LUBRICANT…**

Seeing both tasks made Milo freeze, his whole body going rigid. _Prostate? Semen?What were all these???_ Chapter. 25: Copulation And Sexual Parts

Milo found his mouth ajar as he read up on his body, discovering too many things at once.

For starters, He didn’t even know he had a penis. He’d never taken his full uniform off, and-

Second off, his sensors for it was off. Which was why he’d never felt it.

The fact that he could activate his own dick was a morbid concept, leaving a sour feeling in Milo’s gut.

He also had an asshole. That _self-lubricated_.

Milo’s head was swimming at all the new information he had at his disposal. Did Mika know this? Did Mika use his? Did Mika have to do these Internal Exams as well?

Taking a deep breath, Milo tried to calm his nerves. He was overthinking this. He just needed to get this done and over with.

_… Just how exactly did he need to do this again???_

Almost 30 minutes pass before Milo (unfortunately) found himself taught in everything that he needed to do.

He just needed to do it right.

The alerts and steps popped up in the top right corner of his vision.

**1\. REMOVE CLOTHING.**

That step seemed easy enough, and the android obeyed, pulling off his belt and unzipping his pants. both articles fell to his shoes, shortly followed by his boxer briefs. He only wore his slightly unbuttoned button-up, taking his shoes and socks off after the pants. He just didn’t feel like tracking whatever was on his soles onto his bed.

**2\. ACTIVATE SEXUAL PARTS**

The older RK600 had to admit, he felt flustered at the thought of continuing, but he knew he needed to. Pulling on his primary functions, he spotted the proper code and activated it.

A whole new array of options opened after that, and Milo got overwhelmed with the choices. So many options… But he shook it off. he only had a few settings to change for the exam.

**3\. SET “STIMULATION” TO 10; SET “SENSITIVITY” TO 5**

It didn’t take a genius to change the two settings, but once Milo applied the changes he stood abruptly. He could… Feel, down there. He felt the somewhat chill breeze from the cooler room temperature, the sensation as he tensed and relaxed. Before he stood, but felt the odd brush of his sheets against the hole, slowly and carefully laying on his back on the bed instead.

He wasn’t sure if he liked this new sensation, feeling somewhat squeamish. It couldn’t get any worse though, right?

**4\. STIMULATE PROSTATE**

It could. It _really_ could.

Somewhat graphic photos of Step 4 appeared across his vision, telling him what exactly to do, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. There had to be another way. But there wasn’t, even the manual said so.

If Milo didn’t have a reason to kill Kamski before, he did now; horrid android design. It was obvious the man was some kind of a pervert.

Nonetheless, Milo tried to find a comfortable position to try stimulating himself in. He eventually resided on his knees and elbows, ass up in the air and shaking. His whole body was shaking, for that matter. He was scared, what could he get from this? What could happen?

Reluctantly, the outdated android moved his right arm off the bed, reaching over his back and gently pressing two fingers against his entrance. The touch was nothing, only contact and no uncommon movement, but Milo felt it.

His whole body shuddered in response, a low sound from his gut escaping his mouth before he could stop it. Luckily, there was no one around to embarrass himself in front of, but his face still burned bright blue over his wimpy first attempt.

_Come on, he was nowhere close to being finished. He needed to just get it done and over with._

Carefully, he pushed his middle finger into his entrance, shivering at the sensation but easily adjusting to it. One finger was alright, nothing too serious, and he slowly prepped his body, pushing the finger gently then, then gently out.

The process became a whole lot easier once his body realized, lube slowly starting to wet his ass. It felt odd, the lub warm from inside him, but he forced himself to continue.

He pushed another finger in.

_That’s_ when he felt it.

He moaned softly at the odd pleasure it gave him, shoving his face into a pillow to avoid making another sound. Yet he still keened, only now muffled and quieter than the previous one. He felt like an _idiot_ , this stupid exam making him uncomfortable yet… He was enjoying it.

He could definitely feel the soft twitch of his flaccid dick, and as he pressed his two fingers further into his hole it twitched again, now semi-hard.

Milo swallowed hard at the pleasure pool that grew in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not, but it didn’t matter either way. He _had_ to do this.

Slowly but surely, he pressed another digit into his asshole, and the response was _shocking_. Milo moved away from the pillow, letting out a broken desperate cry as he continued to thrust in and out of himself. His hips moved as well, bucking against his hand in a needy manner. He _enjoyed_ this.. This feeling. This pleasure.

He wanted _more_.

**5\. STIMULATE PENIS**

Milo didn’t even think for the fifth step, his face pushing back into the pillow and stifling his noises as he reached for his now hard cock.

Just stroking it with his fingers sent him in over his head, whining and pleading to nobody but himself.

“Oh Ra9 please, _please_ -”

He gripped his erection tightly, then started to move his hand up and down against it. His hips cranked forward in response, rutting his hard-on into his had desperately.

His senses were overloaded, and every small touch made him groan and twitch. The sensation, the arousal, it all felt **amazing**. He’d never felt these emotions, these pleasures before.

_He never wanted it to stop._

Milo fought with his own programming, getting oh so close to releasing before letting go of his dick and pausing his movement in his ass.

The wait was unbearable, on the edge of the world and so close, yet so far. He become a squirming mess in response, his begging and pleading getting louder.

“Oh _dear_ , oh my-Please, oh Ra9…”

He had no one to blame but himself for this edging, feeling his hips try to grind his dick into where his hand used to be, the stimulation gone.

The exam didn’t tell him to do this.

He was doing this for _himself_.

He slowly relaxed, and with that starting fucking his fingers into his asshole again, whimpering and crying out. He was a mess, a hot mess, and he finally let go of his stuck-up nature.

“Oh _fuck, fuck me_ , Ra9. _Fuck! FUCK!_ ”

His moans and arousal could probably be heard by every house in the neighborhood, but Milo didn’t care at all, too aroused and high off his own steam.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He shoved his hand back onto his hard cock, jerking it hard and enjoying every sensation that came to him. What pattern he had slowly started to die, his breathing irregular and hands moving sporadically before he hit climax.

Milo cried out in response, wheezing and whining as light blue semen streaked across his bed, spouting from his abused dick. He kept his hands where they were, riding out the orgasm with blissful content.

The ejaculation lasted 2 minutes and 32 seconds. The entire stimulation last for 10 minutes and 45 seconds.

It was obvious Milo _needed_ this. where before he was tense and uptight, bow he was calm and pleased. He didn’t even care about the mess he made, his cum all over his sheets and lube dripping from his worn ass.

**6\. COLLECT SAMPLES**

However, Milo ignored his final step, rolling to his side and pulling his fingers out of himself gently. His hand still remained around his penis, which only remained flaccid for the shortest of time.

He was already hard again.

Another round wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Milo: I have a dick, a _dick_
> 
> Mika: BITCH YOU JUST FUCKING FIGURED THAT OUT???
> 
> Milo: YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW-


End file.
